The Ice Of My Heart
by Wolf Of Vengeance
Summary: Kanashi was not your everyday girl. One day, she meets Naruto Uzumaki, and things will forever change for her, now that she has a little brother. Rated T because I am paranoid! I do not own Naruto!


Kanashi 'Tōki' Kanakaze. Or, at least, that used to be her name, before she met Naruto Uzumaki. She was only six when she met him, and decided she wanted to be his family, and he was only four. Her family had died when she was young, leaving Sonkei, a Snow Wolf Demon, sealed inside of her. Unlike Naruto ,though, she was not a Jinchuuriki. She was a human with a demon soul bonded to her. She could let Sonkei out anytime she wanted, but he chose to remain so that she wouldn't be alone and weak.

Even though she was very young, she could wield a sword to perfection, and she knew most Suuton, Hyoton, and Fuuton jutsu. She and Sonkei had made a deal that when she was older, she'd take over his mantle, and become the demon Wolf of Hyotora Mountain, a mountain in the region of Wave that had been left alone since the Second Shinobi War.

How she met Naruto, well, she wasn't one of the more liked children. In fact, the hatred for her was almost the same as Naruto's. Her parents had been Iwa Shinobi that had infiltrated the village for a short while before being found and executed. As a way to enter the village, her parents had brought her, a newly born with a demon's soul, not because of love, but because they needed a plausible way. That had hurt when she found out the truth from the Sandaime after being beaten on her fifth birthday. She became cold and distant, i order to hide the hurt that she felt. That was, until she met** _him._**

* * *

It was October 10th, and it was also the Kyuubi festival. On this day, people celebrated the defeat of the Kyuubi, and mourned the deaths of their loved ones. To her, it was foolish. What was their to celebrate? That a three story big fluff ball was sealed away, or 'defeated'? _  
_

'Rubbish.' She thought in distaste as she put her hands in her pockets, keeping her head down as she walked through the main street, making sure not to bump into anyone.

She wore a fishnet shirt with orange binding around the chest, black pants with a blue belt, and black Shinobi sandals. She also wore a beautiful katana with a whitish blue hilt, a black guard, and a ice blue blade concealed in a black sheath on her waist, and a long, ankle length coat with a high color that was dark blue with orange flames.

Walking down a dark alley, she heard the cries of a small child, and the shouts of angry villagers. Curious, she went deeper into the alley, and what she saw made her blood freeze.

There, in front of her, lay the form of Naruto Uzumaki, Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi No Yoko, surrounded by a group of drunken, angry villagers with a multitude of weapons.

Yes, she knew who he was. How could she not when everyone in the village would angrily mutter his name, or, his nickname, 'The Kyuubi Brat.' She was known as Iwa's Bitch to these people, so she knew what it was like to not be known by your name.

Growling, she called out to the drunken idiots.

"Hey!"

The villagers turned to her, glaring at the brat who dared interrupt their fun.

Boredom and sarcasm heavily soaking her voice, she mocked them.

"You know, the last time I checked, idiots were meant to be kept in mental wards."

Angrily, one villager stomped up to her and grabbed the front of her jacket, pulling her to his face as he snarled at her unimpressively, staring angrily into her cold eyes. "Who are you to stop us, you brat!? And how dare you, you insolent little thing!"

"Wow, three syllables. Must be a new record for you, stupid psycho." She hissed at him scathingly, startling him into letting her go as she flipped in mid-air, quickly taking her hand out of her pocket and holding herself up, kicking the drunkard hard in the face, causing him to stumble back with blood flying from his mouth and nose.

Crying out, the man fell as his buddies ran at the girl, intent on making her pay as large, tear-filled blue eyes watched her in awe.

Landing on her feet, she rushed forward, knocking to drunkards of their feet as she kicked a third in the face, slamming her fist into the next drunkard to come near her. Doing a spinning kick, she hit the last two and knocked them out, a smirk on her lips.

Standing still now that there was no more threat, she looked to the boy over her shoulder.

"Naruto Uzumaki, I presume?" She murmured, her voice carrying to his ears as he nodded hesitantly, curling into a tight circle with his arms around his knees, blood oozing from his wounds and whimpers flowing from his fragile throat. Walking closer, she paid no head as he scooted back slightly. Holding out her hand, she smiled, not warmly, but just normally.

"My name is Kanashi 'Tōki' Kanakaze, and, if you would like, I would like to be precious to you."

* * *

_**Wolfy: Well, that took work. God, I'm so lazy *-***_

**Naruto: Lazy ass T_T**

_**Wolf: SHUT UP BAKA!**_

_Kanashi: -Deadpan- I fear for the Narutoverse..._

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO! THE ONLY THING I OWN IS KANASHI!**

**Also, pairings?**

**PLEASE R & R~!**


End file.
